<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Sorry by nightrider67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148147">I'm Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67'>nightrider67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Monsters, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Injured Sam Winchester, Killer Sam Winchester, Married Dean Winchester, Normal Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Has Mental Health Issues, Sam Winchester is Not Okay, Serial Killer Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:10:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrider67/pseuds/nightrider67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is woken up in the middle of the night by a sound in his house. He discovers the intruder is his not mentally stable serial killer brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa Braeden &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2222685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was sleeping when he heard it. A noise from downstairs like a window breaking. “What was that?” came the muffled voice from next to him. “Probably just Ben I’ll take care of it,” Dean said while slipping out of his bed. He padded his way towards Ben’s room to see if it really was Ben downstairs and his heart almost stopped when he saw Ben sleeping peacefully. “Shit,” he whispered. He ran silently back into his room and shook Lisa awake. “Lisa there is someone downstairs stay with Ben he’s still asleep,” he could see her trying to process his words for a second but when she did she jumped up. Dean grabbed his pistol from his nightstand and silently made his way downstairs. He peered into the kitchen and froze. There was a tall figure leaning against the counter. “We need to talk,” came the voice. Dean dropped the gun at that. “Sammy?” the figure turned around and Dean could barely make out his features in the dark. “Yes, Dean and this is important,” Sam sounded annoyed and Dean would have welcomed it before everything happened but now he was shaking. “Now go upstairs and tell Lisa everything is okay, and make sure Ben is still sleeping,” Dean felt like he was on autopilot as he went to Ben’s room. He opened the door slightly to see Ben’s bed empty. He went over to the closet and opened it. “False alarm everything is good,” he tried to reassure them but Lisa was not convinced. He helped her up and Ben went back to bed. As soon as they got into the hall Lisa stopped Dean with a gentle hand on his chest. “Stop, What’s going on Dean?” she asked concern in her eyes. “Sam is downstairs,” her eyebrows scrunched together until her eyes widened. “Dean we have got to call the police,” her eyes were begging with him. “I know, I know, believe me I know but I want to see if I can get him to turn himself in,” Lisa looked unconvinced but sighed. “Fine but if I feel anything wrong I am calling them Dean Winchester,” He kissed her hands then journeyed back downstairs. 

He heard a whispered voice and knew it was his brother. “So what do you need?” Dean asked sounding a lot more confident than he was. “There is a Djinn, chin, grin, after you,” he flinched after every rhyming word like when this began telling Dean it was bad.  “Okay, come on Sam lets go to the police station so I can grab a few things,” Sam began to pace. “No, Dean the vampires have your scent we have to go now!” Sam dug his fingers into his hair. “Where’s dad?” this made Dean take a step back. Sam hadn’t talked about their father since the incident. “Sam you need help,” Sam glared at him a glint of something dangerous in it. Sam walked right up to Dean and grabbed him by the shoulders “the shapeshifter already got you, you son of a bitch where is my brother?!” he yelled spit flying into Dean’s face. Dean was about to crap his pants he had never seen his brother so angry before. Then he heard it the cocking of a shotgun. Lisa was at the top of the stairs. “Let him go, Sam,” She sounded too calm. Sam immediately raised his hands and backed away. “Lisa, we have to go demons are after us,” Sam rubbed his head and it came back with blood. Lisa lowered the gun. He looked to the side “I thought you said you patched it up good?” he asked to no one. “Sammy please calm down,” Dean tried to calm his brother. “Dean the police found me we have to go,” Sam grabbed his arm and pulled. “Let go of him,” Lisa brought the gun up again. Sam looked side to side “Where are we?” he asked. Then they all heard it the sirens. “Dean we got to go,” his eyes were wider but something was wrong with his pupils. “What happened Sammy?”<br/>
“It was the damn angels they threw me around, I think they got my head,” Sam rubbed at his head again. Dean was shocked at those words. He had heard his brother rant on and on about demons and monsters but never angels before. There was a knock on the front door and Lisa left the room. “Please don’t let them get me, Dean,” Sam looked so young and Dean wanted to help he really did. He had raised the kid. He loved the kid more than life itself but then he remembered everything his brother had done. He remembered reading the news that he had done to those people. He remembered pleading with Sam on television to come back. He heard the front door open voices. Tears were beginning to collect at the corner of Dean’s eyes “I’m sorry Sammy,” then the men rushed in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't think I'll write anymore for this story but I do have ideas for a prequel and a sequel but I don't know if I should write them so please let me know in the comments if you would want to see that</p><p>thank you guys so much for reading<br/>love yall &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>